


Dinner Talk

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [19]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Dinner, Dirty Talk, F/M, Sex Talk, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>talking about sex over dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Talk

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from jupiter25

The restaurant was extremely nice. The atmosphere was elegant and Marianne fit right in wearing that figure hugging red dress, her make up enhancing the natural smolder to her eyes and lips. All eyes were on her when the were led to their seats. Bog knew he was smiling widely and looking stupid, but he couldn't help it when all eyes turned to stare at her. She was so beautiful and she was here with him. His girlfriend, she wanted to be with him—it still amazed him. 

Bog hoped he looked all right walking next to her, but there was that small dark part of him that always felt that she could do better than him. For her part, Marianne was drooling on the inside. She found him so sexy in the suit he was wearing. It fit him so well, highlighting his broad chest and thin waist. Plus the way it made his long legs look... She felt a little thrill, for her the man was walking and talking sexy. The blue of the suit was so dark it looked black, but it somehow made the blue of his eyes electric, his features more elegant...she had to take a steadying breath as she walked beside him. 

Once seated, they looked over the menu. Marianne ordered rib-eye steak and Bog the same with a bottle of red wine. 

They made some small talk as they waited for their food, sipped their wine. Bog sighed happily looking at her over the candlelight. Her brown eyes were warm and liquid beautiful and the way the light played along her slender neck and down over her cleavage made him dizzy with want. The cloth of her dress laid particularly well across her breasts; the way the fabric moved when she breathed, he could imagine his lips moving across her flesh. When his eyes came back up, he saw Marianne looking at him. 

She gave him a heated smile, bringing the elegant fingers of one hand up to run slowly along the edge of her dress, over the top of one breast, immediately drawing Bog's eyes back to her chest. His eyes tracked her fingers as they moved over her skin, causing his breath to quicken. She took a deep breath through her nose, smiling seductively at him through with pursed lips as she traced her fingertips along the dress's edge. “I want to feel your lips, right here...” she said quietly as her fingers dipped lower, at the lowest point of her cleavage. 

That was about the time their food was brought, breaking the spell. Bog flushed as he muttered a thank you to their server. Marianne smiled at the waiter, but only briefly, her eyes going back to Bog unaware of the waiter staring for a moment at her. Bog's eyes went to the waiter with a deep throat growl. The young man, who realized he was staring, quickly ran away. 

Marianne chuckled as she smiled at Bog. “The food looks good.” 

Bog grinned. “Aye, as do you, Marianne.” 

She looked down, cutting her steak, pressing her lips together as she blushed, but whispered, “I'm not wearing a bra.” 

Bog's eyes shot up, his eyes going straight to her breasts. Marianne could not help the thrill that moved through her, hardening her nipples as Bog's heated eyes lingered on her chest again. Bog slowly brought a bite of steak to his mouth, his eyes sending erotic waves of want through her. She slowly raised her eyes to lock with his, bringing her bite of steak to her lips. 

They stared at each other. Marianne picked up a bite of potatoes from her plate, slowly bringing it to her mouth, sliding the fork between her lips and slowly pulling it back out with the most delicious sound in the back of her throat, the same sound she would make when she was sucking on him. Bog stared at her, his bite of steak midway to his lips, his eyes slightly wide. Marianne gave him a lopsided smirk, her voice pitched low. 

“Exactly what I want to do to you.” 

Bog swallowed. He was not good at seduction, at least he didn't think he was any good. Marianne felt completely differently about that. Bog picked up his wine, taking a sip as he gazed at her. He ran his tongue along the edge of the glass. He didn't say it out loud, he just mouthed the word, “You,” as he licked the edge of the wineglass in a slowly lazy circle, his tongue following along the edge of the glass. Marianne blushed, her cheeks turning as rosy as the wine. She picked up a long, perfectly cooked green-bean. She held it up examining it. “Thin, very thin , so it's not even close to how long and thick you are, but one of my favorite things to do to you is this...” 

She sucked the long bean into her mouth rolling it around between her lips then slowly pulled it out. She sucked it in again, her eyes on Bog, who just sat there staring at her, until she finally snapped her teeth against the bean, breaking it apart and slowly chewed. 

Bog jerked a bit in his seat, flushing. He took a deep breath, then slowly letting the words roll off his lips, his accent thicker with lust. “I want to push you down and I want...” 

His eyes locked with hers, his voice dropped lower and seductive as he whispered, “I want to fuck you on this table right here, right now...” 

Marianne had just lifted her fork when she dropped it with a loud clatter against her plate, her eyes went very wide in surprise. Bog's grin widened, the tip of his tongue caught between his teeth as his blue eyes smoldered with passion. 

Marianne giggled. “Eat quickly and let's go home.” 

Bog chuckled, shoving a bite of steak into his mouth.


End file.
